


She Aims For Blood

by MinxofDoom (MinxenCrypted)



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: A rant in a semi-poem from, Always fun stuff, F/M, in a good way, kinda emotional, metaphors!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxenCrypted/pseuds/MinxofDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, poetic form of a rant I did when my ex contacted me a couple years after we broke up. It's got emotion, anger, and smugness- personally a favorite combo of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Aims For Blood

That girl you threw out to the wolves is back, she's back and has a pack who love her, unlike you.  
Her pack are her friends who picked up the slack that you left behind, the hole you left, raw and bleeding.  
She has a name, okay? A name that sounds as beautiful as she truly is-was, before you destroyed her.  
You're that special kind of monster that nobody thinks deserves to live, not even others of your kind.  
You are the most hated, the most loathed and despised of all the monsters that continue, to this day, to haunt her.  
You pretended to want her, to flaunt her, and now all you do is taunt her.

But it wasn't always like this.  
It's the old you that she missed.  
The one that wasn't always angry or pissed and never ever talked with a fist. The one she kissed.  
She loved you. Loved you with all of her heart and more, but you just used her. Used her like one of your common whores- only she wouldn't give you what you wanted and that wasn't acceptable so you tried to demand it!  
You can't just make those demands and expect her to take them. She may be hurt, damaged, broken inside- but she's still there. She's still there and even if you don't care she knows you weren't fair.  
You tried to tell her how to walk, talk, even do her hair.  
But now, it is she who doesn't care.  
Now...

She sees how you are treated- just as you'd treated her- and laughs in your face when you ask for help.  
She won't stoop to your level and kick you while you're down, though. Oh no, she'll wait until you manage to scrape yourself up off the floor and then, then and only then, will she strike. 

And she aims for blood.


End file.
